His Final Wish
by MasterofCupcakes
Summary: When Nya and Jay finally decide to tell their friends about the erased events of 'Skybound', they realise that Jay may have unintentionally broken one of the fundamental rules of wishing. Oneshot set after season 6.


The room was silent, except for the heartbreaking sound of Kai sobbing.

The red ninja was tightly hugging his sister and crying into her shoulder, while Nya was trying to comfort him. "It's okay." She whispered to him, gently rubbing his back. "I am here. I promise I won't disappear."

Their teammates were awkwardly looking at them. They had never seen Kai in tears before. Or, at least, most of them did not _remember_ seeing it.

But Jay was sure the red ninja had not cried as badly, when Nya had _actually_ been killed by the tiger widow venom. Not that he had paid much attention to _any_ of his teammates at that time. It had been too much of a shock to him - to all of them.

And today, they had all had to relive the experience once again.

* * *

Nya and Jay had finally decided to tell their teammates and friends about the events that had, well, _not_ taken place a few weeks ago.

They were sitting in the comfortable living area of their new headquarters, the luxurious Gordon Mansion. Earlier that evening, they had enjoyed a wonderful dinner, expertly prepared by Zane in the spacious, modern kitchen. When Nya and Jay had asked them to have their desserts on the sofas instead of at the dining table, their friends had given them suspicious looks and made guesses what the two would want to tell them.

But they had certainly not expected to hear _this_. And although the story was hard to believe, suddenly it had all made sense… why Nya had suddenly known Airjitzu, why from one moment to the next she and Jay had been back together, why _all_ of them had had this strange feeling of Déjà Vu...

They had been shocked to hear how close they had been to losing their friend, honorary sister, and teammate. And for Kai the only family member he had left.

From the moment he had learned about Nya dying in the other timeline, Kai hadn't said a single word. He had just silently looked at his sister, fighting back the tears. But finally, he had broken down and started crying.

* * *

Wanting to give the siblings some space, Cole pulled Jay, Zane, and Lloyd aside.

"So, you knew you were adopted even before your parents gave you the letter?" He asked his best friend. "I have to say I was very surprised that you didn't freak out when you learned about your birth father and your inheritance."

"I've known since... since I got the letter the first time." Jay explained. "The day after we were at the hospital, I actually tried to contact Cliff Gordon, but… it was too late. He… was already gone. It… it was a stroke. I mean I was kind of relieved that Nadakhan hadn't killed him in the other timeline because of my wish, but still… I would have liked to meet him. Even though my parents are still the people who raised me."

His friend was impressed. "Wow, you've really grown up."

"Well, I've had a bit of time to get used to it." Jay grinned. "Believe me, I didn't act like this the first time."

He swallowed. "You know, I've done a lot of stupid things before, but keeping secrets from all of you was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made. I am sorry I didn't tell you about my encounter with Nadakhan in the other timeline." Looking Cole firmly in the eyes, he added. "And I am sorry I didn't tell _you_ about my future reflection. Best friends should always trust each other."

Cole embraced him. "Yes, but best friends should also always support each other. I'm sorry I was such a jerk on the island, even if I can't remember it."

* * *

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jay could see Kai finally letting go of Nya. Tears still running over his cheeks, he came over and pulled both Jay and Cole in a tight hug. "Thank you." He whispered to the blue ninja. "Promise me you'll take good care of her."

Realising that Kai had just given them his blessing, Jay blushed heavily. "I-I will."

"How are you feeling?" Cole enquired, looking at Kai.

"Wrecked. I am sorry to break down in front of you. Just… the thought of…" Kai could not finish the sentence. Nya gently smiled at him and took his hands into hers, squeezing them.

"Sensei would tell you that it is not a weakness to show emotions." Zane stated. "And hearing about Nya's demise in the other timeline has deeply affected all of us."

Kai nodded. "Thank you. I-I think I just want to go to bed now. Good night everyone."

He left the living area and walked upstairs to his own room on the first floor.

Jay wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "You okay?" He asked quietly.

"I will be." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "It was not easy, but it was the right decision to tell them."

Jay agreed. "Yes, I am relieved we got over with it."

"I'll be back in a bit, I'm just going to check on Kai, okay?"

* * *

When Nya left the room, the boys sat back down on the sofas.

"I'm a bit confused about something." Lloyd admitted. "When you made your final wish, you wished for Nya to have taken your hand and no one to have found the teapot. Right?"

Jay nodded. "Yes. And?"

"Doesn't that mean that you originally wished for Nya to take your hand so we wouldn't get spotted on the hospital roof and make it to Stiix in time to stop Clouse from finding the teapot?"

"M-maybe...?"

"But then the two of you were too busy making out and the rest of us didn't know about the wish so we didn't go there at all. We have to consider ourselves very lucky that, due to the second part of the wish, Clouse was arrested by the people of Stiix and is now safely locked up in a deepstone cell in Krypterium Prison. Right?"

Still oblivious to what Lloyd was trying to tell them, Jay nodded again. "I-I guess so. But what…"

"Damn, the runt is right." Cole interrupted him. "Because we didn't follow its original intention, your final wish was split into two wishes in the end!"

"And there was nothing Nadakhan could do, because in this timeline he is still stuck in the teapot and doesn't even know about it!" Lloyd added cheerfully. "Hey, you've actually managed to trick the sneaky djinn!"

"Congratulations Jay." Zane stated, following a moment of complete silence. "According to my database, there has never been a case of anyone ever obtaining a fourth wish from a djinn. This is a marvellous achievement. I am impressed."

Jay blushed. "But-but in this timeline the wish actually never happened…"

"Ah, what a shame." Cole exclaimed. "Zaptrap has finally done something special and no one will ever know about it."

* * *

When Nya returned from her brother's room, she found the four friends cheerfully laughing among each other.

"What's so funny?" She asked, sitting down next to Jay who put his arm around her.

"Oh, we just realised that Jay cheated with his final wish…" Cole explained.

"How's Kai doing?" Jay quickly enquired before she could ask any questions about the black ninja's comment.

"Not great, but at least he is sleeping now. I stayed with him for a bit. Just like he did for me, when we were younger and I would be scared or upset." Nya anwered. She sighed. "I would have never thought it would so hard on him."

"His reaction was quite a surprise to all of us, including Kai himself. But even if he does not frequently show it or tell you, you are still the most important person in his life." Zane explained.

Nya swallowed hard. "I-I guess so." She said. "I think I could use some fresh air. Why don't we sit outside for a bit?"

Zane looked at her and Jay. "The two of you must be very exhausted. I would suggest that you go ahead, whereas Cole and Lloyd and myself will first clear the dinner table before we join you outside."

* * *

While Jay and Nya went outside to get some fresh air as well as a quiet moment for themselves, their three teammates removed the used dishes and cutlery still sitting on the dining table and brought them to the kitchen.

"Ah, it's so nice to finally have a dishwasher." Lloyd commented, as he entered the kitchen with large pile of dirty plates. "I still can't believe my uncle prefers to live on his own at the tea shop rather than here." They had recently repurchased Steep Wisdom with some of the money that Jay had inherited from his late birth father. Wu was running the shop with the help of two full-time shop assistants, while Misako had resumed her work as archaeologist and had taken the Bounty on an exploration trip.

"He has spent the last few years with a bunch of teenagers on a cramped ship. I can see why he enjoys having a quiet place to himself." Cole commented while loading the dishwasher. He then gave a worried look at the titanium ninja, who was manually washing the pots.

"What's the matter, Zane? I know that there's something on your mind that you didn't want to say in front of Jay and Nya."

"That is correct, Cole. It has been an emotional evening for them and Kai, so I did not want to cause them any more worries."

"Is this about your brother?"

Zane turned around to face him.

"I-I was surprised to hear that my father has created another robot, while he was imprisoned in the lighthouse. But to learn that he deserted him when he joined us on our journey to the Dark Island and never even mentioned… Echo has deeply upset me. I would like to get to know my… brother. At the moment, we cannot avail of the Destiny's Bounty, so I will need Jay's permission to use his father's boat to visit him."

"Ah, don't worry. I'm sure that's gonna be no problem." Lloyd also tried to comfort their brother.

"Thank you Lloyd. I am also confident that Jay will approve my request. But, there is something else on my mind that I did not wish to mention earlier." Zane admitted. "Jay involuntarily broke of the three rules of making wishes to a djinn. While Nadakhan himself is unaware of this fact, this violation could still have consequences for us."

"What do you mean?" Cole asked worriedly, while taking a glimpse out of the window. He could see Nya and Jay sitting on the porch swing, snuggled up against each other. "Please tell me, they are not going to break up again!"

"That is very unlikely." Zane reassured him. "The renewal of their relationship was not a direct consequence of Jay's wish. And they are much more confident about their feelings for each other than they used to be. In fact, Pixal and I have performed individual analyses and have made a bet against each other, not about _if_ but about _when_ they will get married."

"Well, that's a great news." Lloyd smiled. "But... what consequences do you mean? Something like their first born child will turn into a djinn?"

"Lloyd, you have matured greatly, since I have first met you. But you are still reading too many comic books." Zane retorted. "Pixal has calculated only a 1.2% probability for this to happen, so I would recommend you _never_ mention this idea to either of them."

"Then, what _do_ you mean?" Cole demanded.

"There are two probable options. The most likely scenario is still that there will be no consequences at all."

"So, no need to worry, right?" Lloyd was carefully optimistic.

"But there is still the possibility that one part of the 'double wish' will gradually be reverted, so that the the total count of wishes goes back to three."

"Mmh, the first part about Nya taking Jay's hand has already happened, so that would mean…"

"Yes, Cole. I believe that we cannot exclude the possibility that the Teapot of Tyrahn will be discovered and Nadakhan will consequently return at some point in the future."

"If there is a chance of Nadakhan coming back one day, we better get prepared for that, just in case." Cole stated with a determined look on his face. "But… we have to tell _them_. Keeping secrets from each other has only made us a weaker team in the past. And Jay and Nya are still the only ones who know where to find the island with the tiger widow."

"That's a good plan." Lloyd agreed. "But we don't have to tell them now, okay? You've said yourself that would happen gradually, if at all. So let's just join them outside now and enjoy the rest of the evening."

* * *

 **Yes, this question has been kind of bothering me since I first watched ep.64...  
**

 **When I wrote the ending, I was tempted to use the final lines from 'Gone with the wind': "(We)'ll think about it tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is another day." :)  
**

 **Anyone else seen the latest news on the Ninjago Movie? I cannot believe they are seriousy changing the voice actors for whole main cast** **!**


End file.
